This invention pertains to a surface processing apparatus for treating irregularly contoured surfaces. It pertains particularly to apparatus which may be curved to fit against the exterior surface of an aircraft fuselage or a similarly curved body for supporting and applying painting or other equipment for maintenance work on the surface.
Previously, maintenance on aircraft fuselages, ship hulls, and the outer skin of other large scale equipment has been accomplished by building scaffolding alongside the equipment so workmen could reach the surface to be cleaned, sanded or painted. Often the routine of repeatedly constructing and dismantling the scaffolding required more time than the actual maintenance operation.
Another approach has been to dangle workmen and their equipment from ropes or cables, or from a boom extending to a point adjacent the surface. Such a procedure is often dangerous as well as laborious.
Other complications arise because such surfaces as are commonly encountered are not planar, but are curved, and often have various curvatures.
Further, health dangers are present due to the use of epoxy paints which, when used, produce solvent vapors and small paint particles or droplets which are hazardous when inhaled. Similar hazards are encountered when sanding or sandblasting.
Accordingly, it is the general object of this invention to provide a flexible track which can be adjusted to substantially assume the contour of a surface to be treated.
Another object is to provide a carriage which will reciprocate along such a track while mounting a surface processing tool, and move the tool along the contour of the surface.
A further object is to simplify sanding or sandblasting such a surface.
Another object is to simplify painting such a surface.
A still further object is to provide means for remotely controlling such surface treating operations to protect the health of the operator.
Another object is to provide equipment which will reduce the time required to sand and paint such surfaces while improving the quality of the work done.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification and claims.